Question: Let the operation $\#$ be defined as $\#(a, b, c) = b^2 - 4ac$, for all real numbers $a, b$ and $c$. What is the value of $\#(1, 2, 3)$?
Answer: Substitute $1$ for $a$, $2$ for $b$, and $3$ for $c$ in the expression $b^2-4ac$ to find that $\#(1,2,3)=2^2-(4)(3)(1)=\boxed{-8}$.